


A Pile of Sleeping Birds

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cass is precious, Damian is done, Dick is Sick, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason is injured, Minor Injuries, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Tim is sleep-deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Everyone had a reason to crash on the couch (and also the eldest child of Mr. Batman). This is about how four of them ended up cuddling together and being laughed at by their sister.Dick just wished to stop being sick.Jason was too tired to care about his fight with Bruce.Tim had been hallucinating.Damian was irritated that Titus wouldn't stop eating books.And Cass was definitely their dad's favourite.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 511





	A Pile of Sleeping Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! And cuddles! And cute family time!  
> I'm tired so I write them sleeping. I just wanted to sleep but no can't do.  
> Have fun reading <3

Dick shuffled down the staircases, hoping to make it to the kitchen without falling over or passing out on the floor. He sniffled miserably and leaned on the wall for a moment to support his weight.

  
_This sucks._

  
A sneeze forced its way out of his nose and he sniffled again.

  
_Why me?_

  
_Why can't it be Bruce? He could use sometime inside..._

  
He finally reached the last step.

  
Dick swayed a bit, like a drunken person, before trying to fight the urge to just sprawl out on the floor and sleep for an eternity, and get to the kichen.

  
He only wanted something for his sore throat.

  
Dick coughed, harshly, into his elbow and the blanket that had been covering his body. He was desperately considering cocooning himself in the blanket and fuck off into his dreamland.

  
But drink first.

  
This whole things could have been avoided if there had been someone around. Maybe Bruce. Jason would just deck him if he asked for something. Well, he thought so. Besides, he was on patrol with the rest, except Dick, and someone else.

  
Tim had disappeared into God-knows-where. Again. For at least a day already.

  
Alfred was monitoring the comm link so...

  
He sneezed. And coughed. It felt like his throat had been through a meat grinder.

  
_Urghh..._

  
It was two nights ago, when he had been out as Nightwing in the midst of a storm. He had managed to save at least 8 people that night, but with a great cost.

  
Another sneeze.

  
_I'm dyingggg..._

  
Dick groaned and found some water. Cold.   
Alfred had warned him against drinking cold. But he didn't have the strength to make anything warm.

  
Dick drank the water, wincing as the cold burned in his throat.

  
_Back to bed...here we go..._

  
He dragged both himself and the blanket across the floor. It was such long way up.

Then his eyes catched the sight of the compfy couch in the living room. If anything, when Bruce came home after patrol, he would decide if leaving Dick here was a good idea or not. His dad could still carry him just fine.

  
So without another thought, he stumbled over the couch and fell hard on the soft material like a log of wood. Just as he was about to pass out, Dick felt something nudging his feet but he was too tired to care.

* * *

Jason huffed. He turned his glare back to the thugs that had been tied up nicely for the police in the corner.

  
_Fuckin' shitheads..._

  
He moved his left arm carfully to test it out. His arm muscles felt strained and sore but overall, it was fine. Next, he checked for the cut on his side. It wasn't that deep.

  
_Huh, nice._

  
So he called the police and quickly made his way into an alley to breath. It had been a few rough days. And he was particularly tired tonight.

  
Jason blinked to see through the black dots swimming in his vision. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and his eyelids were drooping as if they had been weighed down by hanged dumbbells.

  
He didn't think he would make it to his closest safe house. He would just pass out on the street or something.

  
_The manor is closer..._

  
_No._

  
Bruce and he had been fighting for a week now and while he was getting along better with the family, he kinda hated Bruce's face at the moment. Going to the manor would just end in another screaming match.

  
Jason shifted and tried to moved.

  
He almost crashed down on the hard concrete. He was not going to make it back to his safe house.

  
_Manor..._

  
He sighed. Maybe he would sleep through the day and then sneak out without saying a word to Bruce. Dick had been sick so he wouldn't have to talk to the acrobat either.

  
And he heard that Tim had been hiding in his own pocket dimension. Eh, it would be fine if he had to talk the kid. He actually liked his goddamn replacement. Damian? He wasn't sure. But he thought the demon kid had been injured. Probably. He should try to avoid the demon spawn. He didn't have enough strength to stop the katana from running him through.

  
With everything planned out and his mind made up, Jason slowly made his way to the manor. Usually, he estimated it would take him about 10 minutes to walk to his destination. Tonight, half an hour. It was a wonder that he hadn't collapsed in a bush somewhere.

  
Jason let himself in with his key (given to him by Alfred), dumped his duffle bad with his weapons by the door way and got rid of his jacket and boots. 

  
The padded and armoured shirt made him feel trapped and itchy. Jason whined a bit as he took it off his body too. He dragged his feet to the bathroom on the first floor to cleaned some blood off his upper part. The cut had stopped bleeding long ago.

  
Half asleep, he tried to make his way to a spare bedroom for some peace and quiet from everyone else.

  
His planned obviously failed the moment he almost fell on his face upon hitting the couch with his feet.

  
His sleepy brain decided to shut down at the right time.

  
So he let go of whatever still holding him up and passed out on one end of the couch, leaning heavily on something felt like human legs.

  
Jason didn't care. He only wanted to sleep.

* * *

Tim kicked the cover off his legs after having shut down his laptop. He had been up for two days and was starving. Last time he had eaten was over half a day ago.

  
He peered his eyes out from behind the door. The hallway was deserted. So it was safe to come out of his room and not get knocked out by one of his brothers. They kept trying to make him sleep.

  
Sleep wasn't necessary. Sleep couldn't get things done or cases solved. 

  
_Coffee..._ His mind offered.

  
_Ahh yesss..._ He thought back and made his way to the kitchen.

  
Tim crashed into the wall next to the starcases.

  
_Guess I'm more tired than I thought._

  
_Hmm...coffee..._

  
He almost tripped once more when his right foot got caught in the rug. Tim sighed, a bit too dramatically, and started his search for his favourite coffee.

  
After five minutes of rummaging around, he found no coffee. Not even the ones that he disliked.

  
_Shit...Alfred or someone had hidden...nooooo..._

  
He whined silently, too exhausted to keep looking around the manor. He closed his eyes for a second and was so ready to fall asleep right there and then.

  
A small noise of something crashing from upstairs startled him awake and Tim made an effort to stand up.

  
He felt like a drunken giraffe.

  
Maybe he **WAS** a drunken giraffe, he didn't know anymore. 

  
_But I'm too short to be a gi...gir... What's that word again?_

  
Tim giggled softly. There were colourful blobs in his line of vision. They looked somewhat like Mufasa in Lion King.

  
"Simba..." He slurred through his giggles.

  
His hand reached out to try catching one red blob of Mufasa and he stumbled, landed on his hands and knees. The blobs merged into one and ran away. 

  
_No...come back... What about Sim...Simbe? Simba?_

  
Tim groaned and pulled himself to his feet, following the lion-shaped blob. 

  
He fell over as his body collided with some soft material and toppled onto something felt rather warm.

  
_Hmm...this is nice..._

  
A hand moved carelessly to brush his hair and in just a second, Tim went unconscious.

  
The hand stopped brushing right after that.

* * *

Damian was feeling frustrated. And if anyone asked, his shoulder wasn't screaming in pain.

  
He carefully stepped out of the shadow in a corner of the ball room and got in his stance.

  
Right there, his target.

  
Just a quick jump, and a firm hold over his target using his good arm. And it would be all over. Then he finally could go and get some rest.

  
The boy took a deep breath and launched himself forward...

...only to crash into the floor.

  
Titus had gotten away again.

  
Damian growled, obviously irritated. Titus had been acting strange the whole day, unlike his usual well-trained self. The Great Dane had torn apart a book in his father's study, another on the table in the den, and now was heading towards the library.

  
_Father and Pennyworth won't be pleased._

  
He chased after the dog, his shoulder **(not)** ached with every movement. The chase was _a piece of cake_.

  
There Titus was, sitting in front of a bookshelf with his tongue out. It should have look endearing if not for the fact that the Dane had wanted to destroy all the books in the manor.

  
His shoulder was **NOT** hurting! Just saying.

  
He approached the dog and held out the treat.

  
Titus tilted his head and sniffed the treat. The dog, in a flash, snatched the treat with his mouth and ran off, catching Damian off guard.

  
He chased after the Dane into Grayson's bedroom. Titus already had a book in his mouth.

  
"No." He half whispered, half shouted and tried to win the book back from the dog.

  
The cover had been torn but everything else was fine. He put the book back on the nightstand and turned to frown at Titus.

  
The dog let out a loud _"woof"_ and ran out of Grayson's bedroom. Damian was really tired of this endless chase. He went after the Dane anyway.

  
Titus had run to the kitchen and was sniffing around, making some happy noises. He scowled. If Titus was to break anything in Pennyworth's kitchen, nothing would end well in his favour.

  
But the dog just walked around for a few seconds before settling down beneath the kitchen table. 

  
_Well then..._

  
He did not, did not slump down on a chair. He sat down very gracefully with his head high.

That was the truth.

  
He rolled his injured shoulder a little. The injury was from Batman's and Robin's encounter with Poison Ivy yesterday. He had been flung into a wall by one of the vines.

  
Damian felt less frustrated and more tired now. He had been after Titus this whole evening. He should get back to his room.

  
Upon passing the living room, Damian heard some noise, sounding like someone's snoring. He went to check.

  
Surrounded by darkness were the three oldest brothers of the family. Grayson had been ill and now being smothered by the two others. This was unacceptable!

  
He moved in front of the eldest and shook his shoulders.

  
"Grayson." He whispered. "Grayson, wake up."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Go back to your room, otherwise you will be suffocated by these two buffoons."

  
"Dami..." The sleepy man slurred. "You look ador'ble..."

  
"Grayson, cease this nonsense! I will not have you..."

  
He was yanked forward by a strong force, probably shouldn't come from a person this ill.

  
Damian struggled to break free from the two strong arms wrapping around his middle.

  
"Th're th're lil' brother..."

  
"Grayson, let go of me."

  
"Hmm..."

  
But the arms, and the warmth were so comforting and inviting. He was so fatigued and desperately needed some rest. He, he could just sleep.

  
The warmth lulled him into unconsciousness and Damian didn't fight it anymore.

* * *

Bruce got back into the cave and got rid of the heavy suit. He took a short shower and put on his comfortable clothes. Alfred forced him to eat a sandwich, then excused himself to his room. Bruce just gave the older man a tired smile and said a quick _"goodnight"_ before going upstairs to the kitchen.

  
He didn't expect to see whatever it was in the living room.

  
On the couch were his four sons, sleeping and snuggling with each other. Dick was wrapped in a blanket, Jason was shirtless, Tim was wearing his oversized clothes and Damian was still in his rather formal t-shirt and jeans.

  
But they were all asleep, on the couch, together without at least one of them trying to kill ot maim one another.

  
It was weird. And nice.

  
A little nudge on his arm let him know Cass had snuck up on him as well.

  
He bent his head to give his daughter a kiss on her hair and took in the smile she gave him.

  
"Cute." She pointed at her brothers.

  
"Yes. They look quite adorable."

  
"Pi...picture?"

  
"Of course. Alfred would have my head if I don't take any picture."

  
He pulled out his phone and took at least ten pictures of them, a few with Cass smiling into the camera next to her brothers. Tim mumbled something in his sleep and Bruce petted his hair just as Cass gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. Tim's mumbling stopped right away.

  
"Get some sleep darling." He kissed her temple and Cass gave him a quick hug before dashing to her room, leaving him in silence with Dick's sniffling and Jason's soft snoring.

  
He got himself some water and went back to his room, letting his sons be. Besides, it would be pretty amusing in the morning.

* * *

"What the fuck!"

  
"Gahhh!"

  
"Stop with your foul language this instant, Todd!"

  
"Guys, my headache..."

  
The shouting woke Bruce up and he rushed to the living room to watch. Cass had already been there, giggling at her brothers.

  
He saw Damian trying to kick Tim and Jason off the couch just to fall off it himself. Jason laughed out loud and picked Tim up by holding his younger brother's torso with his arms, standing on the couch. Dick sneezed and groaned about something as one of Damian's arms smacked his legs.

  
It was pretty chaotic.

  
Then Tim started to struggle against Jason's iron grip, somehow successful in kicking Jason off and the older one fell behind the couch with a loud _"thud"_. The younger then landed on Dick and his eldest let out an _"oomph"_.

  
"Boys." He called and they stopped, looking at him like deers in the headlights. "Stop fighting and go take a shower. Be back in 10 for breakfast."

  
They were still frozen in their place.

  
"Go!" He ordered and they scrambled to their feet, running off into their rooms with an exception of Jason, who fetched his bag and snuck into one guest room, probably thinking Bruce hadn't notice that.

  


_Why did I even bother giving him his own room?_

  
He sighed and led his daughter into the kitchen.

  
"This is why you're my favourite." He said to her.

  
"I know." Then she kissed his cheek and happily ate her breakfast.

  
_Cute._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write cute fluff. My main type of fics is angst. Angst. ANGST! Mostly Tim's angst. So I have no idea if I've done this right.
> 
> Leave me some kudos and comments for motivation and some constructive criticisms if you think this is bad. I can always improve.
> 
> Much love ❤❤❤
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
